El hubiera no existe MelloxNear
by itamikurushimi979
Summary: Solo desearía que todo fuese un sueño, que sus padres lo hubieran querido de verdad, desearía que haberse enamorado de Mello solo hubiera sido un sueño, pero como siempre dicen: el hubiera no existe. [MelloxNear] leve [LxLight] [MattxBeyond]
1. Chapter 1

_Dolor_

-agh! Ah

 _Suplicas_

-basta! Por favor.

 _Familia_

-Papa, mama! Ayúdenme!

-lo siento pequeño Nate tu familia te ha vendido.

 _Emociones tan falsas_

-te " _amábamos"_ Near.

 _Nada de eso servía, no servía tener emociones, no para Nate River_ …. _No para Near_.

..

-¡oye pelusa! –le llamo el rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Mello?.-pregunto con indiferencia el albino.

-tráeme más chocolate –ordeno el rubio.

-como gustes Mello –Near salió de la habitación del rubio y fue hacia la cocina. Topándose con Matt un empleado más de la casa Kheel.

-¿chocolate? –pregunto el pelirrojo parándose frente a él.

El albino afirmo con la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia la cocina. Busco el chocolate y lo llevo hacia la habitación del rubio.

-toma –le dijo entregándole los chocolates iba a marcharse pero la mano del rubio tomo su manga y lo tumbo a la cama.

-¿a dónde crees que vas oveja? –le pregunto el rubio acerando su rostro al del albino que lo miraba indiferente. –se te ha olvidado que TU eres Mi mascota.

Eso era cierto desde que llego hace 10 años el rubio lo había elegido como su mascota, recuerda que varios de los que estaban presentes se enojaron ya que Mello les había prohibido que se le acercaran porque era de él y nadie más. Algunos le replicaron pero el rubio aun siendo de pequeña estatura logro dejar a todos temerosos porque de la nada saco una pistola y los amenazo.

-no se me ha olvidado Mello –anuncio el albino.

-bien porque tengo ganas de dormir con mi mascotita hoy –dijo el rubio acomodándose en la cama para luego rodear al albino con sus brazos y aprisionarlo con sus piernas, mientras cantaba una canción de cuna –buenas noches Near –le susurro en el oído.

-buenas noches mello –respondió el albino dejándose acunar por Mello.

Solo desearía que todo fuese un sueño, que sus padres lo hubieran querido de verdad, desearía que haberse enamorado de Mello solo hubiera sido un sueño, pero como siempre dicen:

 _El hubiera no existe_.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello podía ser todo lo rudo y malo que quiera con los demás, pero cuando se trataba de Near estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que el nunca se fuera de su lado.

-Amo Mello –llamo la criada desde el otro lado –ya es hora de que despierte.

Near quito el brazo de Mello, se bajo de la cama y camino a la puerta la abrió y miro a la sirvienta, Su pelo rubio atado en dos coletas, también miro su uniforme era un vestido negro con un delantal blanco, unos zapatos del mismo color y sus bonitos ojos azules « _pero no como los de mello los de él son más bonitos_ » pensó Near.

-Tranquila Linda, yo lo despierto –dijo el albino en su tono neutral para después cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Escuchando la réplica de la rubia por haberle cerrado la puerta en la cara se acerco a la cama. Mello se revolvió entre las sabanas pero en lugar de despertarse solo se acomodo encima de la almohada aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.

-Near∼ -llamo en sueños el rubio.

-Mello –el albino se acerco a la cama y movió levemente al rubio –es hora de que despiertes.

-Bésame∼ -pido el rubio.

« _Claramente sigue soñando_ » pensó Near.

-y no sigo dormido –dijo Mello mirando a Near - si es lo que piensas

-¿así que quieres que te bese?

-si

-bien.

Near se acerco lentamente a Mello, se subió arriba de él y acerco lentamente sus labios a los del rubio. Su tacto es suave y se mueve ágilmente dándole a desear más de él, Near sin duda sabia provocar a Mello como nadie más podía.

-levántate –dijo el albino una vez que separo el beso.

-uno mas –pidió el rubio.

Near se acerco a el y beso su mejilla.

-ya, ahora levántate –ordeno el albino.

Mello a regañadientes se levanto de la cama y camino hacia Near, se agacho a su altura y le susurro al oído – me provocas y me dejas con ganas de mas, si que eres cruel Nate River.

Near ahogo un pequeño gemido que alcanzo a ser escuchado por el rubio.

-así que este lugar es tu punto débil –dijo en tono juguetón el rubio –quiero saber que otros puntos débiles tienes pequeño Near.


End file.
